24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:CTU Los Angeles
Staff page It's looking like we need a separate page for "CTU Los Angeles staff." Agreed? --Proudhug 14:34, 12 June 2007 (UTC) : Sounds like a good idea to me. SignorSimon 20:13, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Special Agent in Charge table I really like the Special Agent in Charge table. Are we going to make similiar tables for the other staff members? Should we take the wikilinks out of the summaries of the table, like we did with the episode guide tables? If we are going to do other tables, and the person heading it up wants some help, I'd love to help out. I'm getting some photos together for WarthogDemon right now, but I'll be finished getting all those photos together and uploaded in a couple hours. --Kapoli 03:09, 18 May 2006 (UTC) :I enjoy it too, but maybe we should have seperate pages for them, in order to stop it from becoming too large. Perhaps it could be under the speical agent in charge page, or perhaps a new page. I love doing these tables, but I'm probably not going to be able to do it for a little while. - Xtreme680 03:18, 18 May 2006 (UTC) :: I agree they should be moved to the Special Agent in Charge page, etc. They're waaay too big and it's annoying to have to scroll past it all to get to what you want. A simple chart or list will do for the CTU LA page. --Proudhug 04:46, 18 May 2006 (UTC) Day 5 The CTU LA missions thing, the day 5 part, seems a little stupid. CTU wasn't going after the president, they were going after vladimir bierko and the nerve gas. : Feel free to be bold and change it. --Proudhug 18:40, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::Haha, clever, with the be bold, haha. So yes, I think we should also add the missions from Trojan Horse and Cat's Claw, but I lost my copy of Trojan Horse and Cat's Claw has not been released in Australia, as of the time of this typing. --Conspiracy Unit 14:04, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Staff Gael Ortega is not listed on the staff (unless I'm blind and completely missed him). I'd add him myself, but I'm not sure what his exact position is. Could someone fix that? CTU location and others in Google Earth? does anybody know the exact location of CTU, would be nice to have some overview over all the locations from 24 in google earth or maps or so... : Much like with the timeline, the exact location of CTU is purposefully kept vague, and is therefore impossible to figure out. As for other locations, I'm personally working on tracking and mapping all known locations in the ''24''verse, as one of my pet projects. One of these days I'll get around to posting my research. --Proudhug 16:40, 31 May 2007 (UTC) :: Thanks, that sounds great. *In Season 2, 10-11 AM shortly before/after there are explosions at CTU, we see the van carrying Eddie, Jack and his crew round the corner of 100 North Santa Fe Avenue and park right next to the 1st Street Bridge. Keep in mind that you need to turn your Google Earth Time Slider back to December 2002 (the next farther back is 1994). What was then a through street is now a paved over walked way and an expanded bridge. There is an establishing shot of smoke rising amid several large white buildings. Matching the angle of the buildings in Downtown Los Angeles (and not West Los Angeles like the main wiki says) places it's initial location in/around Little Tokyo. "Parsifal" :You will notice that has been noted in the background information and notes section of the CTU Los Angeles building page. The main wiki says West LA as that is where dialogue from the show states the building to be (also, the filming location from the first episode was located in West LA). But it's great you are interested in this stuff - check out Season 1 filming locations and Season 2 filming locations and see if you can help us identify anymore places!--Acer4666 10:13, August 10, 2011 (UTC) special agent in charge switched to Directors i think Special agent's in charge should be switched to directors instead of special agent in charge because they always refer to them as a director in the show rather than a special agint in charge like bill buchanan and erin driscoll introduced them as director instead of special agenit in charge : I believe that the ones in charge were referred to as "Special Agent in Charge" although commonly called "Directors" (see Special Agent in Charge (CTU) - it says "The Special Agent in Charge (commonly called Director)". For now I've linked "Directors" to "Special Agent in Charge (CTU)".-- 06:09, 12 May 2009 (UTC)